Fairytales gone bad - Hetalia AU
by MadokaKaname
Summary: Warning: AU. Please notice that this fanfiction is written in german - sorry for that.


„Arthur", wiederholte sich der Amerikaner, lief dem Angesprochenen hinter her, der wieder komplett auf Durchzug geschaltet hatte.  
„Verdammt nochmal Arthur ich rede mit dir!", wütend schmiss er dem Älteren dessen Smartphone vor die Füße, welcher irritiert stehen blieb. Stumm musterte er die Einzelteile seines Iphone 5, seufzte leicht und drehte sich zu dem blonden Amerikaner um.  
„Wie lange hast du vor noch dieses Doppelleben zu leben?", platze es aus dem Jüngeren heraus, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er hasste es mit dem Briten zu diskutieren. Letztlich war es ein Monolog den er führte und nickend nahm Arthur alles hin, er machte sich diese Streitigkeiten wirklich zu einfach.  
„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass das nichts ernstes ist?", die grünen Augen sahen eindringlich in die des Gegenübers. Alfred biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Nichts Ernstes...?", wiederholte er leise. Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein. Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, senkte seinen Blick auf die weißen Fliesen auf dem Flur, in dem sie gerade standen.

„Willst du mich verarschen?! Denkst du eigentlich, dass mich das alles vollkommen kalt lässt?", die Stimme des Amerikaners zitterte.

„Alfred."

„Spar dir das!", er richtete seinen Blick wieder zu dem Engländer. „Ich hab darauf keine Lust mehr, wenn ich dir nicht gut genug bin, dann geh ich jetzt", Alfred hatte keine Lust mehr. Seine Geduld mit dem Älteren war am Ende.  
Missverstanden legte der 35jährige seinen Kopf etwas schief, verschränkte die Arme. „Und wo willst du hin?", fragte er trocken. Dem Brillenträger blieb der Atem weg. Er hasste diese Art an ihm.  
„In ein Hotel? Zur Not übernachte ich auf der Straße"  
„Du verhältst dich schon wieder wie ein Kleinkind", Arthur verdrehte seine Augen. Dieser Kommentar gab ihm den Rest. Alfred drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
„Wenn ich einen Vater haben wollen würde, dann würde ich mir einen Typen suchen, der älter ist als du. Danke", wie war der Amerikaner nur in diese Beziehung gestolpert?

_- Sechs Monate zuvor -_

„Alfred beeil dich! Die Sachen müssen noch in den zweiten Stock", der Spanier lief mit dem Angesprochenen zusammen den Flur herunter, balancierte zwei kartonartige Behältnisse mit Essen vor sich.  
„Ja ja, ich weiß schon Bescheid, du musst mir nicht immer alles drei Mal sagen", entnervt lief Alfred neben ihm, hatte ebenfalls zwei Isolierboxen in der Hand. Sie liefen den Gang herunter, an einer Gabelung trennten sich ihre Wege, hätte ihnen jemand nicht einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
Alfred wollte um die Ecke gehen, hatte seinen Blick noch zu seinem Arbeitskollegen gerichtet, ehe es einmal laut krachte. Die Boxen fielen zu Boden, das Essen verteilte sich auf dem Boden und zu allem Übel auf der Person, die vor ihnen auf dem Boden landete.

„Alfred!", Antonio drehte sich herum, konnte sehen, wie sein Kollege, das Essen und ein blonder Mann im Anzug am Boden waren.  
„Hast du denn keine Augen in Kopf?", wetterte er los, stellte die schwarzen Boxen ab und ging zu ihnen herüber.  
„Schau dir an, was du angestellt hast", wütend zog er den 21jähirgen an seinem Arm auf die Beine. Seine Augen richteten sich auf die Person, die sich ihnen gegenüber langsam aufrichtete und das Schlamassel auf seinem beschen Anzug ansah.  
„Entschuldige dich gefä-", er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er registriert hatte, wer gerade vor ihnen stand.

„Oh mein, es tut mir so aufrichtig leid. Der Junge ist noch nicht lange bei uns! Wir übernehmen die Kosten für die Reinigung ihres Anzuges natürlich Mr. Kirkland", er nickte dem blonden Mann eifrig zu, ehe er Alfred unangenehm mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.  
„Au", er murrte leicht, besah sich dann aber doch dem Chaos, das er angerichtet hatte. Bei dem Namen, den der Spanier erwähnte, klingelte es in seinen Gedanken, aber er konnte das Gesicht sowie den Namen im Augenblick nicht zuordnen.  
„Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich werde die Kosten natürlich übernehmen", lenkte er schnell ein. Der Mann sah wichtig aus, das war er mit Sicherheit auch, sonst würde ihm sein Name nicht so bekannt vorkommen.

Stumm musterte der Engländer noch einen Moment seinen Anzug, eher er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Das müssen sie nicht, ich werde ihn eben noch wechseln", mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen klopfte er dennoch die paar Kartoffeln sowie ein paar Nudeln von dem Jackett.  
Ein schwaches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich eh lieber einen schwarzen tragen", scherzte er leise, ehe er Schritte aus dem Gang hinter sich hören konnte.  
„Arthur Kirkland! Wo zur Hölle treibst du dich herum?", ertönte eine Stimme im Hintergrund, die Schritte verstummten, als der Unbekannte neben dem Briten angekommen war.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragend musterte er den Angesprochenen, dann noch den Spanier sowie den Amerikaner.  
„Ich stand diesen Herren im Wege und dann ist es gekommen, wie es nun ist: wir sind in einander gelaufen, aber mach jetzt keinen Aufstand. Ich habe noch genug Zeit mich umzuziehen", er klopfte dem blonden Lockenkopf auf die Schulter und lächelte immer noch wie zuvor.  
Skeptisch musterte der Fremde Alfred eingängig und schnaubte. „Der Knirps wird dir doch wohl die Rechnung für die Reinigung bezahlen?"  
„Nein, das übernehme ich selbst. Jetzt lass uns gehen, sonst komm ich nicht mehr dazu den Anzug zu wechseln", er drückte den Mann in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

„Machen sie sich bitte keine Sorgen, das geht alles so in Ordnung", er nickte den beiden Männern vom Catering zu.  
„Vielen Dank", entwich es dem Jüngeren, Arthur lief den Gang herunter und verschwand in einem Fahrstuhl.  
Stumm schauten sie ihm nach, bevor Alfred eine Faust an seinem Hinterkopf spürte und sich einen leisen Aufschrei verkniff.  
„Mein Gott Alfred! Mach deine Augen auf! Was soll ich dem Chef erzählen, wenn dieser blöde Franzose das an ihn weiter gibt?", Antonio murrte laut auf, nahm die beiden Boxen die er zuvor getragen hatte wieder hoch.  
„Franzose? Ich dachte er wäre Engländer?", verwirrt legte der Student seinen Kopf schief.  
„Ist er doch auch, aber der andere Typ! Das ist Franzose, Außenminister für Verteidigung", fügte er hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du keine Allgemeinbildung? Du weißt mittlerweile aber schon, wer der Engländer war oder nicht?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Alfred kam ins Grübeln. Ja, er hatte den Namen Kirkland schon einmal gehört – mehrmals um genau zu sein – im Zusammenhang mit seinem Studium sowie in den Nachrichten. Dennoch kam ihm grade kein Anhaltspunkt in den Kopf.  
„Und du nennst dich Student auf Lehramt? Und kennst den französischen Außenminister für Verteidigung und den berühmtesten Staatsanwalt aus England nicht? Du solltest dich wirklich schämen, das gehört zum Allgemeinwissen!" der Spanier schüttelte den Kopf, lief den Gang weiter herunter.  
„Räum jetzt das Chaos hier auf und dann geh den Rest holen und bitte, bitte Lauf dieses Mal nicht schon wieder irgendwelche wichtigen Persönlichkeiten über den Haufen!", er verschwand durch eine große Tür und ließ den Amerikaner alleine auf dem Flur stehen.

Der 21jährige war an dem Tag der Besprechung für den heutigen Auftrag nicht anwesend gewesen, da er eine wichtige Klausur geschrieben hatte und hatte sich aus Desinteresse auch nicht weiter erkundigt. Jetzt merkte er dass es wohl doch schlauer gewesen wäre. Trotzdem war er mit seinen Gedanken bei seinem Auftritt heute Abend, seit zwei Monaten hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartet. Neben seiner großen Liebe zur Sprache hatte es ihm vor allem Musik angetan. Dass er zudem ein Talent dafür hatte, war Schicksal.

Dennoch konzentrierte sich der Blonde auf seine neue Aufgabe: aufräumen der Essensreste. Er hatte so viel Essen verschwendet, es tat ihm mehr leid, als das er es über den Anwalt verschüttet hatte. Er schaute sich um, suchte nach einer Abstellkammer um das nötige Werkzeug zu beschaffen um dieses Durcheinander aufzuräumen.

„Es hat doch noch alles geklappt", mit einem breiten Grinsen stemmte Antonio seine Hände in die Hüfte und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm. Der Amerikaner verschränkte seine Arme vor sich, lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Wand.  
„Es klappt doch jedes Mal oder?", er grinste schwach, musterte die ganzen Menschen, die an ihren Tischen saßen und sich ihr Essen schmecken ließen. Zwischen den Tischen lief ihr Chef – ein kleiner Japaner – durch die Menschen und erkundigte sich nach dem Wohlbefinden sowie ob alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war.  
Der Schwarzhaarige blieb an dem nächsten Tisch stehen, musterte die kleine Runde.

„Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?", mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er zwischen den vier Männern umher, die zunächst einmal alle zu überlegen schienen.  
„Nein danke, es ist alles bestens!", grinste ihn der Weißhaarige am Tisch an, der einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierglas nahm. Der Franzose in der Runde verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ach... ich hätte da noch eine Frage", gebannt betrachte der Japaner den blonden Mann, welcher sich zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung holte der Brite den Chef der Catering Firma näher heran, denn nicht alle Anwesenden mussten seine Frage mitbekommen.  
„Ihr Mitarbeiter", mit seinem Blick deutete Arthur in die Richtung des Jungen, der ihn vorhin noch mit Essen überschüttet hatte, welches er gerade verzehrte. „Können sie mir ein paar Auskünfte über ihn geben?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf eine Antwort. Zunächst schien der Gefragte verwirrt, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang.

„Sein Name ist Alfred Jones, er ist – glaube ich – 21 Jahre alt. Er studiert Musik, Englisch und Spanisch auf Lehramt und arbeitet neben bei noch als Musiker...", der Japaner überlegte einen Augenblick länger. „..mehr kann ich ihnen leider zu ihm nicht mitteilen", nach einigen Sekunden näherer Überlegung fiel diesem nichts mehr ein.  
„Musiker?", ein feines Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des Briten. „Vielen Dank", gab er von sich und nickte dem asiatischen Mann zu.  
Dieser nickte irritiert, setzte seinen Rundgang jedoch fort um die Tische möglichst schnell abgeklappert zu haben. Nach etwa zehn weiteren Minuten hatte er seinen Rundgang beendet und lief zu den beiden Mitarbeitern, die ihm geholfen hatten, dieses Essen innerhalb von zwei Stunden zu errichten.  
„Ich danke euch Beiden sehr! Da wir nur zu dritt waren, war das heute wirklich eine Herausforderung für uns alle", Kiku suchte einen Briefumschlag aus seiner Jacketttasche, entnahm vierhundert Dollar und reichte jedem der beiden zwei Scheine.

„Und da wir nur zu dritt sind, bekommt ihr Beiden jeweils ein Drittel der Einnahmen", ein schwaches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen.  
„Der Wahnsinn", Alfred grinste breit, verstaute das Geld schnell in seinem Geldbeutel. Der Spanier tat es ihm gleich.  
„Brauchst du uns hier eigentlich noch? Das Abbauen ist doch eh erst morgen früh oder?", erkundigte sich der Braunhaarige, schaute sich im Saal um. „Und was hast du eigentlich bei dem Engländer so lange zu tun gehabt?", fragte er aus reiner Neugier hinter her.  
„Nein, ihr könnt gerne gehen. Er hat nur etwas über das Essen gefragt, mehr nicht", er war schlecht im Lügen und dass er es in diesem Augenblick tat, konnte Antonio sofort sehen.

Letztlich zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.  
„Okay gut, dann lass uns mal abhauen Alfred! Du musst doch sicher auch noch was erledigen wegen deinem Auftritt oder?", mit einem breiten Grinsen harkte er den Amerikaner im Schwitzkasten ein und verließ mit ihm den großen Saal.  
„Hey! Antonio! Hör auf", beschwerte sich der Jüngere, versuchte sich einige Minuten aus dem Griff des Anderen zu befreien, vergeblich. Erst als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, ließ der Südländer ihn los.  
„Warum hast du Kiku eigentlich gefragt, was der Typ wollte?"

„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie die Beiden während ihres Gesprächs zu uns geschaut haben?", der Blick des Brünetten richtete sich zu Alfred. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb er stehen, verzog das Gesicht.  
„Bitte was? Warum sollten die denn über uns geredet haben?"  
„Weil du den ‚Typen' mit Essen beschmissen hast?"  
„Ahaha! Und? Der hat doch sicher noch zehn Anzüge dabei gehabt, als Staatsanwalt Nummer 1 aus England wird man doch genug Geld dafür übrig haben", dem Blonden war die ganze Situation immer noch unangenehm. Es war schlichtweg unprofessionell gewesen und hätte ihn seinen Job kosten können.

„Vielleicht haben sie ja auch über etwas anderes geredet, was nichts mit uns zu tun hatte", fügte er schnell noch hinzu.  
„Du hast recht, warum sollten sie sich auch über so einen kleinen Trottel wie dich unterhalten?", spielerisch pokte er dem Brillenträger in die Seite. Dieser murrte genervt auf. Oftmals fühlte er sich von seinem Arbeitskollegen nicht wirklich ernst genommen.

„Was machst du denn die ganze Zeit an deinem Smartphone Arthur? Meinst du nicht, es ist unhöflich, deinem Vorgesetzten nicht zuzuhören?", misstrauisch linste der Franzose über den Rand des Iphones, konnte aber zu seinem Leidwesen nichts erkennen.  
„Ich muss ihm fast jeden Tag zuhören...", er bewegte seinen Daumen auf dem Touchscreen, begann leicht zu Grinsen.  
„Was guckst du denn da?", mit einem kurzen Handgriff schnappte sich der Albino hinter ihm das Smartphone und studierte die Internetseite, auf der sich der Brite grade befand.  
„Seit wann interessiert sich denn jemand wie du für Rock Musik?", harkte er neckisch nach, musste das Handy leider wieder an den Besitzer abgeben.

„Rock Musik?", der Blick von Francis wurde misstrauischer. Nachdem Arthur sich sein Iphone wieder ergattert hatte, wurde es ihm von dem Lockenkopf aus den Händen gerissen.  
„Der Knirps hat es dir echt angetan oder? Du willst doch aber nicht ernsthaft da gleich noch hin gehen oder?", erneut ergriff der Engländer sich sein Handy und murrte laut.  
„Ist das nicht meine Angelegenheit?", erkundigte er sich zischend, kopierte sich die Adresse der Bar, in der der Junge seinen Auftritt haben würde und fügte sie in sein Navigationsprogramm ein.  
„Oh ich komm mit!", breit grinsend rückte der Preuße näher an seinen englischen Kollegen heran.  
„Aber wir lassen die Spaßbremse lieber hier", höhnisch sahen die stechend roten Augen in das entsetzte Gesicht des Franzosen.

„Macht doch was ihr wollt", Francis drehte sich wieder zu der Bühne um auf der noch immer der Russe seine Ansprache hielt.  
„Nimmst dir nicht so zu Herzen Franni", für dieses Kommentar würde der Albino noch ordentlich Feuer zurückbekommen, aber er wollte sich zurückhalten und beim Essen keinen Aufstand machen.  
„Jetzt beruhigt euch doch mal wieder", der Schwede warf dem Weißhaarigen und dem Briten einen bösen Blick zu, diese widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auch endlich wieder ihrem Chef, der sicherlich noch eine Weile vor sich hin reden würde.

Das Herz des 21jährigen schlug ihm bis zum Hals, er versuchte tief durchzuatmen, was bei seiner Aufregung gar nicht so einfach war.  
„Das du noch immer so nervös bist", die Stimme seines besten Freundes holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, mit einem schiefen Grinsen drehte er sich zu dem Kanadier um.  
„Ich glaub jeder Künstler ist vor einem Auftritt nervös, egal ob es hier um jemand kleinen wie mich geht oder ob es sich um Green Day handelt", er rieb seine Handflächen aneinander, strich sich durch die Haare. Zum Glück waren sie heute nicht gestylt, sonst hätte er sich spätestens jetzt dumm und dämlich geärgert.  
„Da magst du Recht haben", er stand von dem Barhocker auf, lief zu Alfred herüber und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Du wirst sie alle umhauen, so wie immer", ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf Matthew's Lippen. Der Amerikaner nickte leicht. Die Worte des Anderen konnten ihn immer aufmuntern.  
„Danke, das bedeutet mir echt viel", die Aufregung war trotz alledem noch ungebändigt in ihm und würde sich erst legen, wenn er den Auftritt beendet hatte. Das Adrenalin war zwar hinderlich, aber genauso hilfreich.

„Woah Alfred... wo bist du?", die weibliche Stimme seiner Schwester zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen auf sich, sie stolperte über die Stufe, die am Anfang des Flures war.  
„Alfred! Du wirst nicht glauben wer hier ist...", sie atmete tief durch, fragend wurde sie von den besten Freunden gemustert.  
„Wer denn?"  
„Der hohe Besuch, für den ihr heute das Catering gemacht habt", erneut atmete die Blondine tief durch.  
„Was?!", die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, er musste leicht schlucken. Was machte der Typ denn jetzt hier? Ihm kam die Frage des Spaniers wieder in den Sinn: hatten sie doch über ihn geredet?!  
„Ja, im Ernst. Der Laden ist dadurch Rappel voll!", sie klopfte ihrem Bruder stolz auf die Schulter.  
„Al... du trittst vor ausländischem Staatsbesuch auf! Dass die hier ohne ihre Bodyguards überhaupt reingelassen wurden", sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Aquamarine sahen hilfesuchend zu seinem besten Freund, dieser lächelte schief.

„Du schaffst das schon!", versuchte dieser ihn aufzumuntern, aber Matthew kannte die Geschichte noch nicht, die Alfred sich auf Arbeit geleistet hatte.  
„Hey Alfred! Kann's losgehen?", die Stimme des Inhabers holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, sein Herz setzte für einen kurzen Augenblick aus, ehe er sich schnell wieder fasste.  
„Klar, es kann losgehen!", zu seinem Glück war dies bei weitem nicht der zweite oder dritte Auftritt, aber dass er vor so einem gemischten Publikum auftreten sollte, steigerte seine Nervosität.  
Zusammen mit dem Chinesen lief er nach vorne, gefolgt von seiner Schwester und dem Kanadier, die einen Ehrenplatz an einem Tisch in der ersten Reihe hatten, wenn man es so sagen konnte.  
Die Bühne war nicht wirklich hervorgehoben, es war nur ein kleiner Barhocker und ein Tisch, auf dem ein Glas Wasser stand.

Der Amerikaner sollte knapp eine Stunde vor den Besuchern der Bar spielen, also brauchte er ein wenig Flüssigkeit für Zwischendurch. Als er sich auf seinen Platz setzte, seine Akustikgitarren in die Hand nahm und begann zu spielen, sowie zu Singen, verschwanden die Gäste der Bar, nur noch er und seine Musik waren in seinen Gedanken und seinem Kopf.  
Ab und an wanderte sein Blick jedoch zu den Besuchern, die meisten unterhielten sich weiter, er konnte Matthew und Emily an einem Tisch sehen, die eine kleine Portion Nachos vor sich hin mampften und der Musik gebannt lauschten. Sein Blick schweifte weiter durch die Runde, blieb als nächstes an dem Kerl hängen, dem er sein Abendessen über das Jackett verteilt hatte. Alfred hatte es sich denken können, die feinen Herren hatten extra einen Platz ganz vorne bekommen, er konnte den Briten, den Lockenkopf und zwei unbekannte Gesichter an dem Tisch erkennen. Der eine stach ihm durch seine weißen Haare ins Auge, der andere schien der Größte von ihnen zu sein, er hatte kurze blonde Haare, wirkte sehr streng.

Die sechzig Minuten waren so schnell zu Ende, wie sie angefangen hatten, mit einem kurzen Dank verließ der Blonde seinen Platz, nahm sich sein Glas mit und verschwand durch die Tür auf der fett in Weiß ‚Private' stand. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Holztür erneut, der Inhaber sowie sein bester Freund betraten den Flur.  
„Das war großartig Arthur!", ein breites Grinsen lag auf den Lippen des Älteren, er klopfte ihm gratulierend auf die Schulter. Der Chinese blieb neben den Beiden stehen.  
„Da muss ich ihm Recht geben, es war wirklich super! Ich würde dich gerne fest für zwei Tage im Monat anstellen, wenn es für dich okay ist", der Schwarzhaarige lächelte breit und verschränkte seine Arme.  
„Oh sehr sehr gerne!", der Amerikaner wurde leicht rot, nickte eifrig, da er schon lange auf so eine Art Angebot gewartet hatte. Das Klopfen an der Tür irritierte die Anwesenden, der Besitzer lief zu der Tür und öffnete diese mit einer eleganten Handbewegung. Vor der Tür stand ein blonder Mann, den Alfred nun schon zum gefühlten hunderten Mal zu sehen bekam. Ein charmantes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

„Entschuldigen sie, ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich dachte, ich könnte eine Minute mit dem Künstler sprechen?", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lief er an dem Kleineren vorbei. Einige Meter vor dem Amerikaner blieb er stehen.  
„Du hast großes Talent", die Worte des Engländers zauberten eine dichte Röte auf die hellen Wangen des Jüngeren, überfordert mit der Situation ging er eine Schritte zurück und suchte nach der Coolness, die er heute Nachmittag noch besessen hatte.

„Eh... danke", noch nie war er so irritiert durch ein Kompliment, was er von jemandem erhielt. Aus einem unauffindlichen Grund stieg in ihm Nervosität auf. Er kratze sich am Hinterkopf, dem durch dringlichen Blick der Smaragde konnte er nicht stand halten, so versuchte er sich auf einen Punkt direkt hinter dem Mann zu orientieren, was ihm genauso schwer fiel. Letztlich wandte er sich ab, atmete tief durch – was er die Personen um sich herum nicht wahrnehmen ließ.  
„Wie komm es denn nach so eine Kennen lernen dazu, dass sie hier sind?", die Stimme 21jährigen zitterte leicht, er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Arthur...du kannst mich gern Arthur nennen", die Stimme des Briten klang in den Ohren des Jüngeren wie Musik, aus welchem Grund hatte der Ältere denn so eine extreme Wirkung auf ihn?


End file.
